This invention relates to a combination pocketbook and cushion construction useful by participants in such activities as bingo and the like wherein it is required to sit for long periods of time and to have a means readily available to hold a plurality of tokens for covering a bingo card.
Due to the prolonged period of time wherein a person has to sit while playing such games as bingo and the like, many women participants use their pocketbooks as a cushion. This has many disadvantages. Not only is the pocketbook marred and flattened out of shape, but a women does not have means readily available to hold a plurality of tokens which are necessary to cover a bingo card or the like. Accordingly, this invention relates to a combined pocketbook and cushion construction wherein the cushion may be detached from the bag when needed to sit on and the bag may be provided with a suitable pouch for holding a plurality of tokens. In all other respects, the bag can be used to carry normal accessories used by the woman. When not in use, the cushion may be readily carried as part of the pocketbook to avoid misplacing it in such a manner so as not to detract from the appearance of the pocketbook.